


apology

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [22]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (it's all consented to but narrative being what it is), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, implied BDSM, smoochtober, tsumugi is not always alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober Day 22 - Blindfold kissThe sooner they’re all here, the sooner this can be done and the constant screaming in the back of Tsumugi’s head can be silenced.





	apology

**Author's Note:**

> whoops.
> 
> Should be noted that Leo and Rei aren't the only two THERE just the only two mentioned by name because whoops tsumugi ruined a lot of people's lives.

“Leo-kun,” Tsumugi says, voice _definitely not_ quavering even a little. “I have to admit, I’m fairly nervous about the blindfold. Why-?”

“You’re nervous about everything Oba-chan,” says Leo, dismissive. He doesn’t make a move to remove the blindfold at all, and Tsumugi can’t help but chafe at it at little. But he doesn’t try to take it off. He’s not allowed, after all. That’s part of the rules of this.

Whatever exactly “this” is, anyway.

“Is this an inspiration thing? I’m sure there are better ways to-“

“Shh, Oba-chan,” Leo murmurs. His face must be very close because Tsumugi can feel his breath on his mouth, a hot puff of air just before Leo kisses him.

Tsumugi twitches but remains still otherwise, feeling out the contours of Leo’s crooked mouth with his own, uncertain and hesitant until he hears other footsteps. The rest of them have arrived, then. Good. Good. The sooner they’re all here, the sooner this can be done and the constant screaming in the back of Tsumugi’s head can be silenced.

(It’s not something they talk about, ever. Tsumugi wants to, _needs_ to repent, and there are only so many ways he can when he can’t really bring himself to actually _apologize_ for what he did to these people. None of it was his idea, after all, except all the vicious tidbits that were. All the ways that the destruction of Knights and the Oddballs was his doing. The weight of Eichi’s grand vision cracking Tsumugi’s sternum like a stepping stone into the future. How does he say _sorry_ for something he’s not sure he’s actually sorry about?

So, instead, this.

A blindfold and an abandoned corner of Yumenosaki and Tsumugi’s hands restrained in the small of his back as he waits for the others to take out their wants on him.

It’s only fair.)

A hand rests at the nape of Tsumugi’s neck.

“C’mon, Tsumugi. You wanted to atone, right?” Considerate, coaxing, Rei’s dark tones smoothed in with something hungry, something gentle.

Right.

Right. He did. He does, and it settles on Tsumugi’s mind like a shackle, a comfortable weight pinning him in place. He does want to atone, to make right what he did wrong, and this. Well. It’s one way to beg forgiveness, he supposes as he opens his mouth and keeps his eyes closed, lashes trembling against the blindfold. His hands are clenched around each other in the small of his back. A warmth, musky and solid, presses against his flattened tongue, and Tsumugi swallows before bobbing forward.

Tsumugi will do whatever it takes, after all.


End file.
